The Pack
by Yesterday's Slowness
Summary: Some non-consensual scenes - Seth is the packs method of release but Jacob doesn't see him like that. M for sex and language


Jacob sat stock-still with anticipation, perched on the lowest step leading from the back of Sam and Emily's home. He looked over at Seth who lay face down in the lush green grass; Quil lay on his back beside Seth, panting heavily. Both naked forms rose from the grass and sunk back into it as they breathed in the scents of the forest – the crisp air mixed with the sweat of patrolling then the sweat of sex.

It had been about an hour since Jacob first sat on the step, his butt had long since felt the splintering timbre beneath it. He'd watched all the pack members unwind with Seth, starting with Sam. As the alpha, Sam was the obvious choice to go first, but Jacob knew that Sam wouldn't care if he didn't go at all, he had his reason: Sam was protecting Seth from the other younger, over-eager members. Jacob mentally thanked Sam every time for slowly stretching Seth – heavily lubricating his finger and making sure Seth was deeply distracted with the blunt, humming sensation that Sam caused deep inside him before he even attempted to put in a second finger. The rest of the guys hounded Sam – "get on with it" and "c'mon Sam, he's ready" – while he prepared Seth properly, but Sam never gave in to their pressure; when Sam had finished stretching him with his fingers, he'd always whisper gently into Seth's ear, making sure he was ready for Sam, and Seth would crack a smile out of gratitude.

But regardless of how well Sam had lubed or stretched or prepared Seth, Sam could feel the tension in Seth's body and could hear the hiss from his lips as he pushed the ridge of his head through the still-too-tight muscle. The other guys would watch and whistle and encourage as Sam pounded into Seth, seemingly relentlessly, however Sam always ensured Seth was never hurt, and tried his hardest to make sure he felt as much pleasure as Sam was getting, without looking like he was making love to the cub, lest he lose the respect of his pack.

More often than not, while Jacob sat slightly away from the rest of the pack as they all observed Sam's time with Seth, Jacob had seen Seth lose himself into the rhythm of Sam's onslaught. His grimace would soften to the relaxed face of sleep and his mouth would eventually twist into the slightest of smiles. His breathing would slow down and the world would become distant to him as he laid his shoulders to the ground while keeping his hips in the air, completely submitting to Sam.

But all too soon, Seth could feel the thick meat pulsing in his hole, his insides filling with Sam's white warmth that would soon be the only lubrication for Jared and Embry and Quil and anyone else. Seth's face would drop, his eyes filling with sadness as the rest of his body slumped to the ground, waiting for the next man to finish with him. Before he left, Sam would pat Seth on the butt, making sure he was alright and to give him strength to continue.

With Sam gone, Seth was left to the control of the other pack members who were much less compassionate about the situation.

If it weren't for Sam's initial opening, Seth would cry in pain at the speed and harshness of Jared's entrance. On all fours, Seth would cringe and grimace as Jared – and eventually the rest of the pack – would slam hard into Seth, pull out and slam in again. Between the red heat radiating from the hand prints left on his arse and the rough grabbing of his hair, Seth was left bruised and battered by the end, far from the place Sam had left him: high on a mountain where he was safe and secure.

Jacob had stifled tears and moans of sympathy as he watched abs crunching with each grind, and the firm muscle of thighs and arse shocking with the impact into Seth's tender lower half. The pack cheered and laughed and supported as Quil finally emptied into Seth, collapsing to the ground before being swept off with the rest of the back; they headed off to shower or play video games and never took a moment to think of Seth.

Jacob and Seth were left in the yard alone, Seth hadn't moved and Jacob hesitantly hovered above the step, allowing Seth to think or forget. After that moment, Jacob joined Seth on the grass, his smaller form of lean muscle attempted to wrangle in the heaving breaths and come away from the horrors he was put through.

"Seth..." Jacob whispered, his voice heavy with pity though he forced it not to be. He placed his hand on Seth's naked back, running it down to help sooth him, however Seth flinched slightly when his calloused hand drew close to the flaming slap-marks on his cheeks.

"Jacob," Seth sobbed through the tickling blades of grass, "make me forget it all, Jacob." Seth lifted his head but refused to look Jacob in the eye. He edged forward, placing a hand on Jacob's knee of support as he gently placed his chewed lips on Jacob's. There was no movement or force, just Seth's lips placed on Jacob's as salty tears ran along the crack that sealed their two pairs of lips together.

Jacob felt anger at himself for the swelling in his pants; he'd just watched Seth being treated horribly and somehow his body wanted him to join in. But Jacob wouldn't treat him horribly.

Back when they first started, Jacob would try to treat Seth half as nice as Sam did. He spent most of the time trying to fight his animalistic nature from overriding his compassion; he knew if he let it go he would tear his arse to shreds, more so than the others of the pack because Jacob felt something for Seth. It didn't take long for the pack to start the abusive interaction – it was a game to them: who could shoot the quickest, cause the brightest slap, make Seth cry in pain or pleasure. And yet, Jacob had remained controlled, he'd known all along how Seth felt about the others and how they viewed sex: get the cum out... quick.

It didn't take much to get the truth out of Seth, how he felt about the direction each session was heading. Even in early days both Sam and Jacob knew where it was heading, Jacob just didn't know if Seth realised. Seth had told Jacob about how he hated every moment, and that he'd tried to thank Sam for what he did before the others got to him, but Sam had refused to accept it for anything other than a natural protection from an alpha to his youngest. And he'd told Jacob that the only thing that got him through was knowing that Jacob was there at the end to help him to his feet and wash him off.

But this time was different, Seth looked into Jacob's eyes when the kiss was broken – the tears fogging the image, yet he knew Jacob was still glimmering with support – and prayed he'd understand how much he'd needed this. Soon after the abuse started, Jacob had stopped. He'd used his time to get Seth to the shower and to the kitchen before sitting up in bed with him for hours, talking about anything other than what happened out on the grass, and the edge of the forest.

Seth placed his hand on Jacob's exposed cock, left out in the air from when he'd transformed to a human. "I know you want to."

"But-"

"Please," Seth had interrupted, "I just want to feel you." And before Jacob could refuse and tell him about how horrible he felt for physically wanting this, even though his heart was repulsed by the thought, Seth had given his cock a squeeze and turned so his gaping hole was presented to him.

The overwhelming, conflicting emotions leaked from the corner of Jacob's eyes as Seth's smooth butt, rolling down to his muscular back, pushed him further to sticking it into Seth. He slowly rose to his knees – telling himself he just wanted to see what it looked like from this angle, or that he was going to help Seth up and they'd both shower like they always had – but he stopped when his hardening dick swelled larger at Seth's entrance.

His mouth was dripping with saliva as he placed a hand gentle on Seth's lower back, ensuring he soothed instead of controlled. He firmly gripped the base of his cock, positioning the tip at the black abyss that lay beyond the stretched muscle.

Thick, white juice left behind as a reminder that other men had entered leaked from his hole – Jacob looked away as high head pushed past the severely loosened entrance. Jacob quelled his desire to thrust uncontrollable and slowly sheathed his cock in Seth's arse. He couldn't help but watch as Seth's warm hole slid down his cock, coating it in the rest of the packs seed.

By the time Seth's slapped-raw arse-cheeks were resting flat against Jacob's hips, tears were streaming down Jacobs face – in anger and disappoint and regret and shame, but mostly at the thought of being claimed by the rest of the pack; they had marked Jacob just as much as they had marked Seth.

Jacob's large hands held Seth's hips against his for a moment, a courtesy to allow Seth to adjust to Jacob's girth – with Quil's notably thick cock, there wasn't much for Seth to adjust to, yet Jacob felt he needed to wait a moment anyway. Seth pressed his hips backward, snapping Jacob out of his trance and lowering him to a sitting position, his thick, muscular legs stretched out in front of him. Jacob's thighs acted as a holding place as Seth rocked back and forth in his straddling position.

Leaning back on his hands, Jacob fought hard against his eyes rolling into the back of his head; his fingers dug into the soil as he felt pressure building. Jacob watched the back muscles in front of him tense and relax as his shaft caressed the inside of Seth. He felt a gentle tug on his balls as Seth massaged them in his hand, while the other hand wandered lower, hinting at Jacob's own hole. Much like the other men of the pack, Jacob had never been entered before and was slightly shocked at Seth's minor suggestion.

Jacob sat up straight – preventing Seth from reaching his hole – and reached around to feel Seth's shaking cock, at the edge. Jacob lubricated his hand well with a mixture of his saliva and the cum provided by the pack that now ran down his cock and coated his balls. It only took a few pumps for Seth to moan and shake and cum on the grass; his hole clenched over Jacob who added his seed to that of the pack.

Seth sat for a moment on Jacob's lap, his arse tightening as Jacob's cock went limp. Jacob smiled in ecstasy from ejaculating and hugged Seth into him, standing him up to take him for a shower.


End file.
